


A First Time for Everything

by mythical_meraki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Eventual Romance, Gay, House Party, M/M, Oblivious Ushijima Wakatoshi, jealoustendou, tendouhasacrushonushijima, tendouiskindaemo?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28394433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythical_meraki/pseuds/mythical_meraki
Summary: On a random night, Tendou is the last to know that the star player of Shiratorizawa, is at the most popular kid's booming house party. Furious, Tendou makes his way to said party in order to get Ushijima away from the party scene. However, Tendou has zero clue where Ushijima is, and no one is telling him.
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 29





	A First Time for Everything

Black combat boots stomped the concrete ground, brows creased and fingers bent into fists. As Tendou marched towards the door, just the thought of Ushijima at this party made smoke come out of his ears. How could the star of Shiratorizawa be at a high school party? He thought Ushijima was better than this! The guy was obsessed with volleyball and has dedicated his whole entire life to it. If he was caught at this party, his career could be _ruined_. 

Tendou cared about Ushijima, a lot. He wanted to see Ushijima do great things with his skills. Tendou had only started playing volleyball just to see what the big fuss was about. Only then did he become a tiny bit obsessed when he started getting good. He had no plans of pursuing a career in the sport when he finally graduated from high school. But Ushijima did, and that was the difference. Tendou wouldn’t care if his life was tossed into the trash because someone caught him at a party and he had to sit out for a few games, but Ushijima played volleyball all day and all night, basically. He spent more time playing volleyball than breathing, it seemed.

And this is where Tendou was now, at one of the most popular kids house in school with Ushijima somewhere in his house. When he entered, Tendou had a few eyes on him. Although Ushijima was much more popular than him, Tendou still played with him and people of all sorts thought that being nice to the red head would get them closer to Ushijima. Tendou didn’t make that decision, Ushijima did. Ushijima was a man of very few words, but when he did talk it startled everyone. And since Ushijima rarely talked, making friends was hard for him. Tendou had only become “friends” with Ushijima because they were teammates and also Tendou had annoyed Ushijima to be his friend and wouldn’t leave him alone until he said “Yes.” 

Tendou ignored everyone that came over to him, trying to get his attention. That was the last thing he wanted to do right now; talk to people. Finding Ushijima was the first thing on his mind and he wouldn’t stop until he found the man. As he turned a corner, he bumped straight in a fellow teammate, Semi. The HOST of the party. “Satori! What’s up?” Semi asked, a smile on his face. Did he even know that his team captain was here doing God knows what? “Don’t “what’s up” me, _Eita_. Where the fuck is Wakatoshi?” Tendou was serious and it scared Semi half to death. Even Tendou calling Semi by his first name scared him half to death. He had never seen Tendou so angry in his life. Tendou was an easy going guy that cared more about pestering everyone and sleeping. But he was here, at Semi’s party, worrying about Ushijima? Semi couldn't wrap his mind around that.

“I'm not sure? I didn’t even know he was here to begin with.” Semi lied straight through his teeth, Tendou knew. Semi could get anyone to do anything, so it wasn’t a surprise to Tendou that he got the bulk of muscles here, but how? “You and I both know that, that is a lie.” Tendou crossed his arms, making Semi start to worry for his safety. “W-What are you talking about?” Semi stuttered out, not even bothering to make eye contact with Tendou. “You convinced him to come here, I just know it. If Ushijima knew what this whole... _get together_ was all about, he wouldn’t have stepped in this place. He may seem stupid but Wakatoshi is so much smarter than he leads on.” Tendou finished with a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. He was still fuming at the fact that Ushijima was here and he didn't even know until 20 minutes ago.

“I understand, Tendou, I really do. But you can’t hold back Ushijima from everything. You’ve tried for the longest time. However, Ushijima is going to graduate, and so are you and I, and there’s no way you can stop him from, I don’t know, drinking when he and his teammates go out after they win a game. Ushijima has a mind of his own, and if he wanted to come to my party, then he can, okay?” Semi ended, looking at Tendou in his eyes. Semi had hit a nerve inside of Tendou. He didn’t want to think of the future where he and Ushijima didn’t see each other every single day. It was going to be the worst day of his life, he just knew it.

“I-” Tendou tried to begin. But he knew he would lose. Semi was always right on these things. “I… wish I could say you’re wrong, but you’re not, and I hate that about you.” Tendou finally said, looking in another direction to try to hide his teary eyes. He also didn’t want to see a smug grin on Semi’s face. But if he had looked at him, Tendou would have seen the look of pity Semi was throwing his way. “To tell you the truth,” Semi started. Tendou looked back over to him. “I have zero clue where Ushijima is. Last time I saw him he was talking to some chick-” A surge of jealousy flowed through Tendou’s veins. “Where?” Tendou growled out. “Huh?” Semi questioned, confused. “Where was he and the girl.” Tendou asked-no stated- Semi, his hands on the boy’s shoulders, eyes deeply staring. “Outside...Tendou what the fuck is going on with you?” Semi inquired, worrying that something was terrible wrong with the middle blocker. Semi did a full body check, looking all over Tendou’s body. Tendou had never acted like this. “Nothing. Thanks, Semi.” Tendou replied quickly, not even letting Semi think before he ran off. 

“Holy shit! He’s in love with him…” Semi finally realized. He wiped the cold sweat off of his brow with the back of his hand. When Shirabu came out of nowhere to rest his head on Semi’s shoulder, Semi rubbed his back and hoped that Tendou would find Ushijima before he wreaked havoc on his house. “Everything okay?” Shirabu asked, feeling the tension on his boyfriend’s shoulder. “Yeah. Everything’s perfectly fine.” Semi replied, pressing a kiss to Shirabu’s forehead. Shirabu smiled at the small gesture. Tendou felt the chill of the night air on his skin as he made his way outback. There were three groups of people outside, and Tendou asked each one if they had seen Ushijima. It wasn’t until he got to the third group did he see a look on one of the girls faces that said it all. “You know where he is, right?” Tendou asked, pointing straight at the girl in question. The other girls in the group gasped and looked between Tendou and the girl with wide open eyes. “N-No.” The girl who Ushijima had been with replied, not looking into Tendou’s eyes.

When he was angry, they always made people feel super uncomfortable. Ushijima though, had no issue with his eyes. “But you were with him?” Tendou asked again, playing detective. All the girl could do was nod without incriminating herself more than she already had. “Where did he go after you were...done?” It pained Tendou to even think about what they could’ve done together. Did they just talk? Did he put his hand on her waist? Did they kiss? Did they- “He went to the living room. Someone with a...bowl cut, I think it was, called him in to play a drinking game.” A different girl replied. Tendou thanked them for giving more information and walked away. He wanted to get away as fast as he could. While he walked back inside, the girls turned to the one girl and started to pester her with more questions.

“Did you kiss him?” One asked. She shook her head, “I tried to, but he said he already had someone he was interested in.” The girls all oooo'd at the same time and started tweeting it out that Ushijima Wakatoshi had someone he was interested in. The girl that he talked to could only look on, trying to throw away the thoughts. She had liked Ushijima for so long. They had only talked once when they were put on a project together in one of their classes. Even though Ushijima was awkward and didn’t talk, she liked him for him, and not the fact that he was amazing at volleyball. She had gone to every one of his games, so she knew very well how many girls liked him only for his strength and abilities. 

When Tendou made it back inside, the smell of alcohol and weed flew up his nose. He didn’t expect anything else from a high school party, but he didn’t want to find Ushjiima doing the things these kids were doing. Ushijima had a life to live, these people didn’t. On his way to wherever they were playing the drinking game, Reon had made his way out of the bathroom and he and Tendou almost collided. Tendou wasn’t really looking where he was going, huh? “Tendou! Finally came to party, eh?” Reon wiggled his brows, throwing an arm over Tendou’s shoulders. “I’m here for Wakatoshi so no.” Tendou replied, sounding very distant. Reon nodded his head, “Last time I saw him and he and Goshiki were going head to head playing beer pong- which you and I know that, that in itself is a bad thing- so you might want to head over to the kitchen.” Tendou thanked Reon and walked to the kitchen. Tendou arrived in what felt like 2 steps. Either Semi’s house was small (it wasn’t) or he was running through the halls. 

Tendou could hear Goshiki screaming at Yamagata who was chugging his beer because the other team had gotten a ball in their cup. “Chug, chug, chug, chug!” Goshiki chanted one second, but also yelled that the other team was winning and it was all Yamagata’s fault for not playing mind games with them. “Dude-” Yamagata started coughing, “shut the fuck up! We’ll win the next one, alright?” Goshiki pouted and looked in the other direction, turning right into Tendou. “Ah! Tendou! What are you doing here?” Goshiki put a smile on his face, and immediately became sober at the sight of Tendou’s very obviously angry face. 

“Oh you know, LOOKING FOR USHIJIMA.” Tendou whispered yelled at Goshiki who started to cry at Tendou’s harsh voice. What the actual fuck was up with this kid? What kind of drunk was he? The crying? The super hyped up? Apparently, all of them. Tendou didn’t even try to console the boy. He seemed to be fine. “Goshiki said I sucked at this game and he needed, “Someone better than my ass” to play with him so he thought of Ushijima. They played one round and lost because Ushijima sucked so Goshiki brought me back.” Yamagata explained. “Wow, he sucked? That’s new for him.” Tendou laughed, not thinking Ushijima could be ever bad at anything. “Oh yeah. It was hard to watch him get so angry at missing the cup.” Yamagata smiled as he laughed. “Do you know where he is now?” Tendou asked the age old question.

“Could be in the living room? Not exactly sure, actually.” Yamagata answered. Tendou nodded his head and went into the direction Yamagata had mentioned. He hoped he was getting closer to finding Ushijima because time was ticking. The more time Ushijima was left alone, the more time he could use to get up to very bad things. When Tendou finally walked away, Goshiki seemed to get back on his game and started tossing the ping pong balls into the cup. Although there was not much they could do, Goshiki and Yamagata did their best to lessen the point difference. 

Tendou had noticed that everyone was everywhere, and was getting antsy. The house was crowded and everywhere you walked, you were bumping into someone. Tendou could only imagine how Ushijima felt being surrounded by all these people. Ushijima strongly disliked being around people, he prefers his alone time. His anxiety gets even worse by being around people he doesn't know. He was mostly comfortable around Tendou because he had known him for a handful of years, Semi too. However, Ushijima would rather spend a day in his dorm room reading manga than out with his teammates. 

Making his way into the living room, Tendou looked all over the place before low and behold there was Ushijima. He was sitting on the couch, legs crossed and...smoking weed?! Tendou rushed over to him, scaring him half to death. Ushijima jumped out of his skin when Tendou showed up in front of out of nowhere. Tendou took the blunt from his fingers and threw it to the ground and stomped on it until it was about to disintegrate. He didn’t care if he ruined Semi’s carpet. He was the one that Ushijima got into this mess in the first place! “What the fuck are you doing, Wakatoshi?!” Tendou yelled, getting everyone’s attention. “What do you mean? I am… enjoying myself.” Ushijima replied bluntly. Tendou couldn't tell if Ushijima was his normal self of high as hell. “Enjoying yourself? You’re smoking weed, Ushijima! That’s drugs!” Tendou took Ushijima’s face into his hands. Tendou could feel his soft cheeks and he tried his best not to make any weird facial expressions or squeeze them. Ushijima looked up at him, dazed and confused as to why Tendou was yelling at him. Still, Ushijima made no movement to get out of Tendou’s grasp. “There are drugs?” Ushijima questioned. “Yes! They are! Drugs that make you not in your head and injure your lungs.” Tendou tried to get his words to hit Ushijima, but Ushijima must’ve been so out of his mind that he said this:

_“I need lungs?”_

Tendou sighed out loud. “Yes, Wakatoshi. You do. To play volleyball you need to have lungs to breathe. Without them, you won’t be able to play volleyball, let alone live.” Tendou finished. Was Ushijima 18 or was he 3? Tendou didn’t know. “Oh.” Ushijima said, looking deeply into the middle blocker’s eyes. “Yeah. Let’s get you out of here.” Tendou decided. He let Ushijima’s face fall from his hands as he moved them to pick up the lump of muscles. Ushijima let Tendou do it instead of fighting him. It felt...nice when Tendou touched him, Ushijima thought. Ushijima wished he would do it more. Tendou was the person he was interested in, but of course only Ushijima knew that. 

“Where will we go?” Ushijima questioned the redhead who lugged him to the stairs. Ushijima had leaned all of his weight, all 200 pounds of it, on Tendou’s shoulder and even though Tendou was a strong person, carrying Ushijima around was a pain in his ass. Especially when he was as high as a kite and didn’t know how to control his body. “Upstairs into Semi’s bedroom. You need to lay down and let the high go through you before you can start walking and thinking normally.” Tendou replied. Had he done this before? Ushijima thought. Tendou seemed to know a lot about this. “I might have.” Tendou said. Had Ushijima said that out loud? “Yes, you did. It happens a lot when you’re high. You lose control of everything.” Tendou explained. Ushijima was feeling almost exactly what Tendou had mentioned. 

“Alright,” Tendou said, staring at the stairs like he was about to climb Mt. Everest. “Here we go.” Tendou finished. They took their first step together. Ushijima wobbled a bit but Tendou made sure that he balanced him with his arm. One after the other, Ushijima and Tendou made their way up the stairs, safely. Ushijima almost lost his balance a few more times, but they made it. Tendou left Ushijima to lean on the wall while he checked the bedrooms. He knew which one was Semi’s. He and Semi were close enough to stay at each other's houses more than once. Tendou walked closer to the door, and then he could hear tell-tail sex moans. He really didn’t want to know who was in there. Whether it be Semi or some rando’s using his bedroom to hook up.

Tendou tried the next door and opened it, closing his eyes as he did so. When he agreed that the coast was clear and if anyone was having sex they would’ve stopped, Tendou opened his eyes. It was Semi’s parent’s room. Tendou nodded, and turned back to where Ushijima was. He was gone. Shit, Tendou internally screamed. He did a 360 and Tendou’s eyes caught Ushijima’s body by Semis’ door. “Fuck Ushijima get away from there!” He silently yelled. Tendou marched over to Ushijima who had wide eyes. Tendou looked in the door, and wished he hadn’t. Of course it was Semi and Shirabu. Of course! Ushijima had no idea that the two of them were together, the only one on the team who hadn't found out. Tendou knew Ushijima was a bit surprised about them being together but the way Ushijima looked at them, Tendou realized that Ushijima was more surprised that they were having _sex_ than them being together. 

Had this man ever seen two people have sex? “Ushijima, let’s go to another room, okay?” Tendou said, tapping Ushijima’s shoulder. All Ushijima could do was nod and follow Tendou. He’s walking better than before, did he sober up just looking at them? Tendou thought. When Ushijima and Tendou got to the other room, Tendou had Ushijima lay on the bed. He had propped a few pillows behind Ushijima so he would be more comfortable. After Ushijima was comfortable, or to Tendou’s idea of comfortable Ushijima, Tendou then got onto the bed, next to him. “Have you ever seen...two people have sex before?” Tendou brought up, the thought still on his mind. “No.” Ushijima replied, face turning a bit red. If you didn’t know Ushijima as much as Tendou did, you wouldn’t have noticed, but Tendou noticed. “Have you ever had sex?” Tendou asked the second question. He was glad Ushijima was under the influence so he could forget this conversation. Tendou didn't want Ushijima to remember this. “I believe so.” Ushijima’s eyes looked over at Tendou, confusion in his glance. “You believe so? Explain.” Tendou looked over at Ushijima. “I...touched my penis once.” He said. Ushijima’s face blew up like a tomato at the confession. Tendou tried so hard not to laugh. “That is not sex Wakatoshi.” “It is not?” “No. That is called masterbating.”

“Masterbating?” Ushijima asked, confused. “Masterbating is when you yourself touch your...penis,” Tendou laughed, but covered his mouth. Ushijima looked so interested in their costume. “But when you have sex, you touch not only yourself but someone else as well. You can also put your penis in places that only girls have.” Tendou tried to explain the birds and the bees the best he could to Ushijima. Ushijima learned so many new things that he could barely remember half of the things Tendou taught him. “So you have an orgasm when you get pleasure?” Ushijima questioned, making sure he understood what Tendou had just said. “Yes. But it doesn’t happen fast. It takes a bit before you have it. Then sperm comes out.” Tendou replied. “Sperm? What is that?”

Tendou, at this point, had done the best he could to give Ushijima a health class in Semi’s parents bed. “Sperm is basically these tiny white things that move, but you can’t see them with your naked eye. When you have sex with a girl without a condom on, and you orgasm inside of her, you can get her pregnant.” Ushijima raised his hand. Tendou laughed but called on him anyway. “What if I don’t want to have a baby?” Ushijima said. “Then you don’t have to. That’s you and your girlfriends decision.” Tendou replied once more.

“What if I don’t want a girlfriend?” “Then you can have a boyfriend.” “Boyfriend? Like you? Are you my boyfriend?” Ushijima asked in full honesty. He wasn’t trying to pull something. He was being serious about it. “If you want me to be. But it doesn’t have to be me. It can be any boy you want.” Tendou moved a bit closer to Ushijima, he felt a little cold but that was just an excuse. “What if I don’t want it to be any boy? Can it be you?” Ushijima asked, eyes fluttering. The high was coming to an end and the more he and Tendou talked, the more he came back to his body. “Yeah. It can be me,” Tendou’s voice dropped an octave lower as he moved even closer to Ushijima.

“Okay. What do we do now?” Ushijima questioned. I’m going to go crazy, fuck. Tendou’s brain was set on fire. “We...kiss.” Tendou replied, eyes on Ushijima’s wet pink lips. Ushijima looked at Tendou who was moving so that he was between his legs. “Kiss? Okay.” Ushijima agreed. What did he know? Tendou just proved that Ushijma was clueless about anything. “You’ll let me kiss you?” Tendou asked, making sure Ushijima was consenting. “Yeah.” Ushijima replied bluntly. Tendou nodded his head before he lightly touched Ushijima’s soft cheek once more. 

Tendou moved closer to Ushijima’s face, moving his hands down to push Ushijimas’ chin up. Tendou looked into Ushijima’s eyes, letting the dark moss green swallow him whole. When their lips touched, Tendous’ body vibrated. He had kissed many people before Ushijima. But Ushijima was someone Tendou had taken the time to get to know and ,overtime, slowly fall in love with him. When Ushijima felt Tendous’ lips against his own, he was thrown into a memory. The very first time he spiked a volleyball. The burn from the ball on his palm. His fingertips tingling. Everyone cheered him for making the point. Kissing Tendou felt the exact same and as soon as it happened. 

After hitting a volleyball, Ushijima became obsessed with the feeling of it. He immediately knew that he would want Tendou to kiss him again, and again, and again, and again after feeling it for the first time. “Wakatoshi, are you alright?” Tendou asked Ushijima. Ushijima hadn’t even noticed that Tendou had pulled away. “I am okay. Please do that again.” Ushijima asked and Tendou couldn’t say no. The two of them kissed for a long time. Long enough for Semi to walk in and see them. All Semi could do was smirk. “Guess you finally found him huh, Tendou?” Semi’s voice made Tendou jump. “Y-Yeah.” Tendou replied, wiping the spit from his lips. Ushijima turned his head to see Semi standing at the door.

“Semi.” “Ushijima.” “I saw you having sex. It was very interesting.” Ushijima said so bluntly Semi’s face blew up in literal flames and he quickly ran out of the room to calm his face down. “You don’t say that to people.” Tendou looked at Ushijima, trying to look serious but ended up laughing. “Oh well.” Ushijima shrugged his shoulders. Tendou just sighed but kissed him on his check. Ushijima watched as Tendou got off the bed, stretching his arms and legs. “What do we do next?” Ushijima asked. “ We go on a date.” Tendou said, turning around with a smirk on his face. “When?” Ushijima questioned. “Tomorrow.” Tendou stated, not letting Ushijima fight with him. Not like he would anyway. “Okay.”

The End

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! comment if you want a part 2 ;)


End file.
